


De-Stress

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Light Tcest, Love, M/M, Overworked, de-stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Don's brothers help him de-stress from being overworked





	De-Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> This is a gift for the amazing Hummerhouse who is going through her own stress at the moment.

Living beneath the streets of New York was not an ideal scenario for the vast majority of people. In fact most people would be horrified by just the suggestion of doing something like that. Most people had other options at their disposal however. For a small family of mutants there were no other options if they wanted to remain safe and hidden from those that would do them harm just for the crime of being different from everyone else.

Being forced to live down in the sewers just to remain safe presented a whole list of challenges in regards to everyday life. Things that most humans took for granted like electricity and safe running water were all things that had to be constantly maintained at regular intervals.

While everyone in the Hamato family did their part to make sure that all of their needs were taken care of, it was no secret that the majority of that work fell on the shoulders of one individual. Donatello, being the tech genius that he was, carried more of the load when it came to maintaining their lair and making sure that it was habitable in all different weather and season conditions and that they were safe from their many enemies that would like nothing more than to hunt them down and display their heads on pikes.

The rest of them did their best to help Don out and Leo had even worked out a schedule for the rest of them. Raph helped Don when it came to heavy loads and working on the vehicles that they relied on. Mikey assisted with electrical circuits and even a few computer programs by putting his gaming experience to work. Leo acted as a go between for Don more than anything else fetching and carrying things for his brother so that Don didn’t have to stop his work to go and get what he needed. Leo had tried helping in other ways but ended up shocked more often than not and Don got tired of patching him up from the electrical burns.

Even with the extra help, with winter fast approaching there was more that needed to get done to make sure that their lair was ready to withstand the harsh weather that came with the season. Pipes were more likely to freeze up and power outages could cause a domino effect in the lair leaving them without light or heat for days and sometimes even weeks at a time.

Making sure that everything was ready as well as taking care of the normal day to day fixes and repairs was slowly draining Don of his energy and everyone was starting to see it. Master Splinter had reduced the training that Don had to put in though hadn’t cancelled it completely. Leo was trying to make sure that the patrols they went on didn’t end up with them hurt in order to give Don the break in having to fix them up.

Mikey had taken to making sure that Don was well fed and wasn’t letting the genius skip any meals just from forgetfulness or from the desire to just keep pushing through with whatever he was currently working on. Raph had set himself up as the official bedtime keeper for the brainy turtle and had on more than one occasion dragged Don upstairs to bed and all but laid on top him to keep him there.

Don couldn’t put into words just how much he appreciated everything his family was doing to try and help him out but without all of the knowledge that he had gained through years of taking care of their home there was only so much they could do from a practical standpoint. What he just needed was more hours in the day and for the change of seasons to hold off for just a little while longer. Since that wasn’t going to happen he just had to make the best of the time that he did have.

With all of the hard work he was doing to try and get the lair ready for the winter when Don did go to bed he almost always slept soundly throughout the night as his body tried to give him the rest that he badly needed. It was from this state that Don was pulled from when he felt a hand on his arm shaking him awake.

Don yawned and rubbed at his eyes and rolled over to see who it was that was waking him up in the middle of the night. The sight of Leo standing over him wearing his gear was enough to bring Don’s head out of the sleepy fog that it had been in as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“What’s going on Leo? Is everyone okay?” Don asked, becoming more awake as he tried to think about what might have happened while he was asleep and what he might need to do now that he was awake.

“Take it easy Don,” Leo said soothingly knowing where his brother’s mind would be going after having been woken up like this. “Everything’s fine. No one’s hurt. We just have a surprise for you.”

Don blinked at Leo confusingly trying to figure out just what his brother meant by surprise and why it couldn’t have waited for a more decent hour and not when he had been asleep. As hard as he tried to think his still half asleep brain came up with nothing.

“Surprise?” he asked.

Leo smiled at the confused expression on his little brother’s face. “Yes a surprise. You can sleep on the way there but you need to get up right now so we can get going before the humans get on the road.”

Even with everything still not making complete sense Don still trusted his leader and slowly climbed out of his nice warm bed and began pulling on his own gear. Once Leo saw that Don was getting up he left the room knowing his brother would be following him shortly.

When Don was ready and exited his room he was even more confused than before to see all of his brothers seemingly wide awake and gathering bags and boxes next to the elevator. The one notable exception seemed to be his father who was conspicuously absent.

“What’s going on guys?” Don asked as he walked down the stairs and began poking around in the bags seeing food and other supplies for a trip. “Where are we going in the middle of the night?”

“We’ve all noticed how hard you’ve been working brainiac and we’re starting to get worried that you’re gonna burn yourself out so we’re taking a little vacation,” Raph explained as he set down the box that he had been carrying. “We’re gonna go up to the farmhouse for a week and you’re gonna get some nice R and R before your mind has a meltdown on us.”

“What about Master Splinter?” questioned Don as he worried about how their father would cope in the lair if the temperature dropped while they were away and the heating system hadn’t been brought fully online yet. There was still so much more that needed to get done before he would declare the lair ready for winter. “I can’t afford to leave the lair for a week when there’s still so much more work to get done.”

“Sensei’s going to be staying over at April’s apartment while we’re up at the farmhouse,” Mikey answered as he steered Don by the shoulders to the elevator up to the garage. “There is nothing here that needs immediate attention and can’t wait a week for you to destress and come back even better than you are right now. We’ve got this all worked out. All you have to do is get your butt up into the van and leave the rest to us.”

Everything seemed to happen in fast forward at that point and before Don knew it everything had been packed into the Battleshell and all four of them were hooked into their seats and ready to go. Raph took the wheel and Mikey had immediately called dibs on the passenger seat. This left both Leo and Don sitting in the back as they made their way out of the garage and onto the open roads. It would be a few hours before they reached the farmhouse and they should have the roads to themselves most of the way reducing the chance of being spotted.

Leo reached up and wrapped an arm around Don’s shoulders pulling him close to his side. “Why don’t you close your eyes and go back to sleep Don,” Leo suggested. “It will be a while until we get there and you could use some more shut eye.”

Since there was nothing else that Don could do during the drive he decided to follow Leo’s advice and leaned his head onto Leo’s offered shoulder and let himself drift off back into sleep. The rest of the trip passed by without incident and Don didn’t awaken again until the van pulled to a stop in front of the familiar farmhouse.

When they got to the farmhouse none of his brothers would let Don carry in any of the supplies that they had brought with them and instead insisted that he make himself comfortable on the couch and they would join him shortly. Don had wanted to argue about it since he was not so tired that he couldn’t manage to carry some groceries inside but by the set of his brothers’ faces it was clear he wasn’t going to win that battle and so didn’t bother trying.

Plopping himself down on the couch Don stretched out to take up the entire space. If his brothers wanted him to lay down so bad then that was exactly what he would do. His brothers could either let him have all the space when they came in or they could fight him for some of the cushions. Either way Don was certain that he was going to end up happy with his end of the deal.

Once everything had been brought inside and put away Don’s brothers joined him in the living room and the genius turtle was quickly made to give way on the couch and ended up with his head resting on Raph’s thigh and his feet draped over Mikey’s legs. Leo tossed a cushion down onto the floor and situated himself sitting on it next to the couch so that he was right next to his brothers.

“So what exactly is the plan for while we’re up here?” Don asked looking at each of his brothers.

“There is no plan Donnie,” Leo said as he took one of Don’s hands in his own and began rubbing it gently. “This is all for you and to help you relax. We know just how much you’ve got on your plate at home and there isn’t much that we can do there to help you out that we aren’t doing already but we can do this. We can help you relax and remember that the world isn’t entirely on your shoulders.”

Mikey nodded as he let his own hands caress the olive green legs that were across his lap. “Anything you want to do is what’s on the schedule. We can go for walks in the woods, rake leafs and jump in the piles, or have a fire and just sit around and talk. You tell us what you want to do and we’ll make it happen.”

Raph brought two fingers down to Don’s chin and used them to lightly forced the turtle’s head up until he could look him in the eyes. “You get to decide what we do during the day and then at night we get to relax you our own way and show you just how much we appreciate everything that you do for us Donnie.”

Don couldn’t help but feel his body go completely lax at his brothers’ words. It was clear that they had been thinking about this for a while now and it meant the world to him that they would go through all of this trouble just to help him destress from all of the work that had been on his plate. One by one Don moved so that he could give each of his brothers a chaste kiss without moving out of their gentle hold on him.

“That sounds like a perfect plan guys,” Don said. “Thank you for all of this.”

“You don’t have to thank us Donnie,” replied Leo as he caressed the side of Don’s face. “That’s just what brothers do.”


End file.
